Family
by JxIHarkness-Jones
Summary: A little JD/Cox smut... : xx


You are my family

Dr Cox leant back in his office chair. He propped his feet gently on his desk. His eyes shut just as his phone rang.

"Percival Cox, Chief of Medicine"

"Hey Perry!" JD's overly chipper voice travelled through his body. As usual heading south. Perry had always wondered whether JD's voice would be so jaunty as Perry went down on him. Shaking his head, Perry chastised himself; it was never going to happen. Despite his more feminine qualities the dark-haired doctor had a list of women he had slept with.

"WHAT Gloria?"

"Carla's looking for you!" Perry grunted and replaced the receiver, standing and making his way to the nurse's station. As he approached JD lifted his head and his blue eyes sparkled. "Hi Doctor Cox!" Perry nodded and turned to Carla.

"What!"

"You're coming tonight right?" Carla asked without looking away from the list of wedding details. There were still a couple of weeks until Elliot and Keith's wedding. "Huh?"

"Elliot and Keith's party. You DID promise Perry." Carla looked at him. Perry nodded and turned to go back into his office.

That night everyone except Carla, Turk, Elliot, Keith, JD and Perry had left. The six of them were going to crash there. All of them were far too drunk to try and make their way home. JD turned to Carla.

"Carla, I dare you to kiss Elliot."

"DUDE!" Turk's exclamation made JD giggle. Carla and Elliot shrugged and pressed their lips together. "Okay my turn." She turned to Turk. "I dare you to run up and down the hall, knocking on everyone's doors." Turk nodded and stood up. Carla caught hold of his wrist before he reached the door. "Naked!" JD giggled and slumped sideways a little pressing into Perry's side. Turk returned a couple of minutes later. "I can't believe you made me do that woman!" Carla laughed and pressed a kiss to Turk's lips. The game carried on until it reached Carla again.

"OK Perry, I dare you to kiss Bambi." JD squeaked

"W-why would he want t-to...?" JD's protest was cut off by the older doctor's lips covering his own. JD moved and pulled away, looking into Perry's eyes. He smiled gently and sat back down. Perry wrapped his arm around JD's waist and pulled him so he was sat between his legs, the younger doctors back pressed against the older's chest. Perry placed a kiss against his neck, tightening his grip slightly. The game continued until Carla and Elliot decided that they were going to bed. Perry looked down on his protégé and saw that he had fallen asleep. Perry pulled the blanket off the couch and draped it over them both, laying JD's body over his chest. Neither of them was disturbed until the next morning.

JD woke up on the sofa. Looking at the clock he noticed that Perry's shift had started over an hour ago, that his shift started in almost 45 minutes. He showered and headed to the hospital. As he entered he saw Perry in his office. He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. Perry looked up and moved to the front of his desk. JD pushed Perry up against the desk and covered the Chief of Medicine's lips with his own. Dr Cox rested his hands against JD's waist. JD pulled away. "What am I to you Perry?"

"Everything Newbie." As Perry pulled JD's head back to his own, the office door was thrown open.

"Oh, interesting." She turned away and stormed off. Perry released JD, who sank into one of the office chairs, and followed her. He caught up with her just as she was about to step out onto the roof.

"Look Jordan... I love him, I'm sorry but I need him in my life."

"We have kids Perry, Jack and Jennifer, a family, what's going to happen when the courts find out their father is gay?" Perry's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Give me a reason not to." Jordan pressed her lips to his. She slipped her hands to his belt buckle. Perry shut his eyes and pretended it was JD. It worked until she spoke to him.

"Tell me he means nothing to you." Tears sprung into his eyes but he forced them back down. He refused to give Jordan the satisfaction of knowing how weak he was without JD at his side.

"He means nothing to me." He replied, with as much conviction as he could muster. He didn't know that JD had just appeared behind him. Jordan had spoken quietly enough that JD had only heard what Perry had said. Tears rolled down his face as he walked away.

Over the next week JD avoided Perry at all costs. If they were ever treating a patient together JD would relate to the nurse what he was going to do. Perry had eventually gotten sick of it and had threatened JD that if he didn't tell him what was wrong he would suspend him. JD's response made Perry's blood run cold.

"It's personal sir, therefore none of your business." JD had replied in a dead voice and had walked away. Perry decided that he preferred the silence. Perry sighed and dropped his head into his hands. As he stood up his pager went off, it was from JD. 'NURSES STATION'. Perry practically ran to the station.

"What?" Carla threw him a look of disgust.

"Bambi's got something to tell us." She turned to JD with an expectant look on his face, nodding reassuringly. He took a slight step forward.

"I'm leaving."

"What!"

"Vanilla Bear. No!" JD looks at the floor, tears streaming down his face. "There's a place open in Florida. I'm gonna move there. I can't stay here. I need to move on." JD lifted his head and locked eyes with Perry, who got lost in the younger mans eyes. JD turned and walked away. Perry shouted to him just before he turned the corner.

"When?" JD turned back. "Couple of hours. I came back to pick up my last pay check." JD carried on down the hallway towards the opposite end of the hospital.

"He saw you." Perry tore his eyes away from the corner JD had just turned down and came face to face with the Janitor. "What?"

"Scooter, he saw you and scary ex-wife together in the roof hallway. He heard what you said about him." Perry's eyes widened and turned to Carla.

"You knew why he was mad at me and you didn't tell me." Carla shrugged.

"After what you did, you didn't deserve to know." Carla shot him a glare and walked away.

"Just tell me his flight details." The Latina nurse ignored him and continued her angry from-the-block walk down the hall. Tears slipped down his face as he turned to leave. Turk was stood there.

"California airport...you have exactly...two hours to stop him from leaving. Don't mess this up." Perry nodded.

"Turk, show Carla the roof hallway CCTV. It wasn't my choice." He span 180 degrees on his heel and ran towards the entrance of the hospital. As he reached the front desk he noticed Jordan, Jack and Jennifer stood there.

"I have a family, Jordan, and he is the main part of that. Hey Jackie-Boy, do you want to go for a ride to see Aunt Carol and some airplanes?" Jack nodded eagerly and Perry smiled. He caught hold of Jack's hand and pulled him out of the hospital. Jordan tried to follow but was stopped by a...mop.

"Sorry little lady." The Janitor kicked his mop bucket over and grinned evilly. "Wet floor."

Perry pulled the door to his Porsche open. He buckled Jack into the car. He jumped into the driver's seat and floored the gas. He pulled onto the motorway within a couple of minutes. He knew that he was breaking so many speeding limits but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let JD fly out of his life. He pulled into the airport parking lot. He watched as Jack made his way safely around the back of the Porsche. He caught hold of Jack's hand and pulled him into the airport. He ran as quickly as he could. He ran to the desk and spoke to the teller.

"I need the flight number a John Dorian is on."

"I'm sorry sir; I can't tell you that information." Perry growled and pulled out his cell phone.

"Barbie, what is JD's flight number. Barbie PLEASE! I made a mistake, I know that but I need him Barbie...Ellio..." The teller pushed a sheet of paper towards him.

JOHN DORIAN

FLIGHT 314

5:25

Your Welcome :]

Perry grinned at the teller and put the phone down on the doctor . He had just reached the gate when he heard someone calling his name. Turk and Carla.

""Give me Jack and go and stop him," Perry nodded and was just about to leave when Jack said something that made his heart stop.

"Aunt Carol!" Jack flew across the airport floor and collided into JD's waiting arms.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Jack's grey-blue eyes looked up into JD's baby-blue ones.

"We love you." JD's face screwed up in confusion.

"We?" JD looked up and stared into eyes that were identical to the young boys.

"I love you JD. I need you with me." Jack nodded into JD's chest at his father's words.

"What about Jordan, and the kids?" Neither of them noticed Carla and Turk walk up behind them.

"She's not important. It's you JD, it's only you." JD place Jack onto the floor.

"Perry." Perry caught hold of JD's jacket and closed the gap between them. JD gasped and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, running his hands through his hair. They pulled away smiling.

"Yeah! Go JD! Whoo!" JD and Perry smiled at the couple and bumped their heads together affectionately.

"Come back. Kelso's holding you job. Please?" JD looked at Perry and saw the sincerity shining in his eyes. JD bent down, scooped into his arms and buried his head into Perry's shoulder. Carla stood there, she interlinked hers and Turk's hands together and watched JD, Perry and Jack, looking every bit like a family.


End file.
